Nobumori Sakuma
Nobumori Sakuma is one of Nobunaga earliest retainers and chief advisors. He is famous for apparently speaking treason against his master and being exiled by Nobunaga, a decision which remains controversial to this day. Koei games often choose to portray Nobumori as an unremarkable general to stay faithful to the first line of Nobunaga's decree. The Nobunaga no Yabou 201X poll for 3-star officers puts him in one hundred twenty-eighth place. Role in Games Samurai Warriors Throughout the series Nobumori fights for the Oda. In the first title, Nobumori participates at Inabayama Castle, Ise-Nagashima and Nagashino. At Mikatagahara, he holds his ground with the Tokugawa but tries to flee the battlefield. If playing as Hanzo, the player is ordered to pursue and slay him and his men, Kazumasu Takigawa and Hirohide Hirate. During the Tokugawa scenario at Mikatagahara in the sequel, Ieyasu instead orders Hanzo to aid the Oda's escape from the battlefield instead of trying to kill Nobumori's men. At Nagashino Nobumori defends the Maruyama garrison and may be rescued to keep morale high. He joins the assault on the Saika and leads the fire attack to burn the village. At Anegawa he is quickly slaughtered by Nagamasa's men in their charge to the main camp. In the expansion, Nobumori appears as reinforcements at Okehazama to help Morishige Sakuma and fights against Hideyoshi at Shizugatake in Toshiie's story. During Spirit of Sanada, he and Nobuhide appear at Nagashino's multi-stage battle, defecting to the Takeda at Shitagahara. They are initially tasked with acting as the rear guard with Masayuki Sanada, but once Nobunaga's riflemen shoot down the first wave of Takeda cavalry, the pair show their true colors and seal off the central and western pathways, forcing Masayuki to travel east in order to reach the main Takeda unit. They later help pursue Katsuyori as he attempts to return back to Kai. Nobunaga's Ambition The Nobunaga's Ambition series often includes Nobumori with mediocre to poor stats and abilities. His saving stat is often his above-average war, but his other qualities dwindle with each progressing title. Sphere of Influence, the latest title, revises his persona with a heroic image and increases his warrior capabilities immensely. Players can earn his historical nickname if they use him. During the early expansions of the online adaptation, Nobumori was a level 60 samurai who spoke like a fearless general. His abilities were rare but average compared to other veterans. He has since been removed from the Oda ranks. Geten no Hana Nobumori is mentioned in passing as "Master Sakuma" during Mitsuhide's personal route in Geten no Hana. He is described as one of Nobunaga's proudest and devoted veterans by the majority of the Oda retainers, yet deemed lazy, inept and arrogant due to his status by Mitsuhide. The second-in-command advised Nobunaga to sentence Nobumori's exile to punish the veteran. Nobunaga agreed with Mitsuhide's judgment and issued it at once. Nobumori died a poor man during his exile, a fate which only fuels the hatred of Mitsuhide's doubters. Oda Nobunaga Den Oda Nobunaga Den has Nobumori start service as early as Nagahide and Toshiie. He is a sword-wielding horse rider who remains a consistent asset within the Oda ranks. Unlike his comrades, Nobumori quickly falls behind other Oda retainers in stats and officer skills, even when the army reaches higher levels. Late within the game, Nobunaga is given the choice of striping Nobumori and his son of their samurai rank. Choosing to dismiss them results in one mark for the Honnōji ending. Sparing him keeps the Sakuma family within the Oda service as playable units. Quotes *"Third son of the Sanada, I entrust you with my back." *"It is working just as we planned, Lord Nobunaga." Live Action Performers *Tohru Uno, Ryo Nagai - Nobunaga no Yabou -Enbu-'' *Ryunosuke Okada - ''Butai Nobunaga no Yabou Taishi Haru no Jin Tenka Fubu ~Kindei no Kubi Hen~, Butai Nobunaga no Yabou Taishi Fuyu no Jin Oudou Shikkou ~Kiko no Shiroshio Hen~ Historical Information Gallery Category:Samurai Warriors Non-Playable Characters Category:Geten no Hana Characters